This Heart of Mine
by Jasmin Kenobi
Summary: Elaine Kirk, younger sibling of Jim Kirk, follows the path that will lead her to the stars and beyond, to a galaxy far, far away. (This is her first year at the Academy) *No longer on Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

OC- The second Elaine Kirk stepped off the shuttle, her instincts screamed danger but she continued on her way. As she went to pick up her bags, she bumped into a rather tall stranger. At least, tall for her petite 5'2". He looked down at her, startled. She was about to apologize when she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Bones!" the voice called out. The owner of the voice turned out to be none other than her brother, James T. Kirk.

"Oh, hey Elaine!" he called out to her.

"Hey dummy", she replied cheerfully. He gave her a mock scowl. "Bones" looked confused.

"You know this kid?" he asked Jim.

McCoy- Leonard McCoy was grabbing his bags when something ran into him from behind. He turned to find a petite teenager behind him. She opened her mouth, probably to apologize, when a voice interrupted her. It was Kirk.

"Bones!" he called out, "Oh, hey Elaine"

The girl smiled sweetly, "Hey dummy." Kirk scowled at her.

"You know this kid?" he asked Kirk.

"Yea, she's my annoying younger sister," he replied. She flipped him the bird and muttered "jackass". He laughed. McCoy shook his head.

"Children," he muttered. The teenager giggled.


	2. A New Start

**AN- Sorry about last chapter, guys. I only just now figured out the author's note stuff. To , Elaine is his adopted younger sister. In the prequel I'm working on, her story is explained. I have a poll on my profile regarding the title of this prequel. BTW- this is Elaine's first year at the Academy, she went with Kirk and McCoy.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own, never will. Am I J.J. Abrams. Absolutely not!**

Chapter 2- A New Start

The odd trio hurried to the gathering area. A Starfleet captain stood there.

"Hello cadets. I'm Captain Christopher Pike. You are going to be called alphabetically by last name. When your name is called, you will be assigned a room. You will go to your room, meet your roommate, and prepare for exams. These exams will determine your placement. Some of you have special exceptions. Let's begin." The captain started calling out names.

"Chekov, Pavel. Room 281."

"Johnson, Jill. Room 317."

" Kirk, James. Room 452."

" McCoy, Leonard. Room 452. You do not have to take the exams."

Captain Pike went through all the names. As he was walking away, Elaine, realizing her name had not been called, ran after him.

"Sir! Sir, you didn't call my name. Kirk, Elaine." He turned around, startled.

"Oh, my apologies, Cadet. You've been assigned to a double room. We couldn't fit you in anywhere else. You have no roommate. Your room is 389 and you do not need to take the exams," he told her.

"Thank you sir," she replied as she turned to pick up her bags.

In her room, Elaine set down her bags. She breathed a sigh of relief as her danger sense calmed down. The dataport on her desk was blinking. She went over to her desk and activated the dataport. It was a simple written message.

You are free to select your own career. You may also choose

multiple careers. Congragulations Cadet Kirk. You are now

a second year student.

The message ended. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her previous studies had paid off. Sudennly, her dataport beeped. She hit the answer button. A male face appeared on her screen.

"I am Admiral Reed. You have been selected to undergo training to learn to be a Starfleet Intelligence agent. If you pass the training, you will be assigned to a team of four. Training starts tonight at 2200 hours. Godspeed, Cadet Kirk." The message clicked off. She sucked in a breath. She was in.

**AN- Nice cliffy, huh? Yeah, I know I'm cruel. BTW- if you wanna be a hater, leave your name. that way I can return the favor later. Now, y'all see that little review button down there? It means that you can leave a review by clicking the button BELOOOW. Godspeed, young cadets.**


	3. An Agent's Life

**AN- Yes, I know I have only updated twice in about as many days. Time to make it three. I hope y'all appreciate the fact that I'm writing all the time. Yea, I have a boring class and I write a lot. Anyway…**

**Disclaimer- don't own, never will. Am I J.J. Abrams? Absolutely not.**

Chapter Three- An Agent's Life

Elaine's breath disappeared compressively as she slammed into a wall. _Training, not so fun,_ she thought.

"Stop!" the instructor yelled. The instructor was a shadowy figure with a feminine voice.

"No damage," the instructor implied for the third time that night, "You are all very intelligent, but it is not logical to harm your future colleagues."

_So, the instructor is a Vulcan,_ Elaine thought. She stood up, taking deep breaths.

"It is time that you know who I am," the instructor began. As she said this, she stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself to be a middle-aged Vulcan woman. "I am T'Pol. I served in the V'Shar, Vulcan's primary intelligence service. I also served as the first officer aboard Captain Archer's Enterprise."

Gasps of awe and amazement were heard. Elaine just nodded. She had met T'Pol in her search to discover her family history.

"You are dismissed. Meet here tomorrow at the same time, Cadets," T'Pol said as she turned and left.

Elaine slipped through the doors of the Quad. She lightly ran across the floor and up the stairs to her room, an EMP in her hand, shutting down all of the cameras in her path. As she slipped silently into her room, she locked the door behind her.

"Whew," she whispered, "One night down, 29 to go." The Section 31 training program was a 30 night program. All she needed to do was complete the program. Then, she was an agent.

She went over to her desk and slipped the EMP emitter into a special drawer where she kept the other tools of her trade.

Quickly, she changed and went to her room. As she slipped into bed, a noise came from the room next to hers. She jumped, then realized that it was the cry of a baby. Her room was in the family section. Music started playing to calm the baby. It was to this music that she fell asleep.

**AN- How sweet, huh? Next chapter will not be up until Monday or Tuesday. I can't get on the computer on the weekends. Live long and prosper, future agents.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Sorry about the wait. I should have Chapter Five up Monday. I'm trying to do bi-weekly updates from now on. All of my chapters are written same day or the day before. Whichever is easier. P.S.- I've got a new story coming. It's called Paradox One Rise Of The Clone Wars.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own, never will. Am I J.J. Abrams? Absolutely not.**

Chapter Four- A New Roommate.

Elaine woke up with a start. There were sounds of a scuffle outside her room. She sat up in bed. _Stupid kids,_ she thought angrily. Muttering in Russian, she got up and walked outside of her dorm room.

Outside, she found a teenage boy about her age cowering from a much bigger man. The man's fists were bloody and the boy had obviously sustained some damage.

"Hey!" she yelled. The man looked at her.

"Go away, little girl. This ain't your business," he leered. _Drunk moron, _she scoffed silently. She turned to leave. As she heard the swish of his fist through air, she spun around, swinging her leg up and connecting her foot with his face. He grabbed her foot, swinging her to the ground. She rolled with the impact and bounced back up, smashing his head into the wall with the palm of her hand.

"Think again," she snarled, shoving him back.

"You-you're a lunatic," he muttered, stumbling away.

"You okay, kid?" she asked the teenager.

"Yes ma'am," he replied shakily.

"It's not ma'am, its Elaine," she told him gently, "Come on, I've got an empty room at my dorm. It's all yours. There ain't no way you are ever going back to that guy's place."

He looked very startled, "Zat is wery kind of you."

She smiled, "What's your name?"

"Pavel Chekov"

"Alright Pavel, let's go introduce you to a friend of mine. He's a doctor who owes me a favor…"

**AN- Nice Cliffy, Huh? I strike again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Hey y'all! Ok, I'm going to admit that I love all of you. So many faves on my stories. Thank you all! I'm going to try for three updates a week now. Probably not going to work. BTW check out my new story: "Paradox One: Rise of the Clone Wars". It's a Star Wars Clone Wars story. I'm also working on a Star Trek Enterprise story.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own, never will. Am I J.J. Abrams? Absolutely not.**

Chapter Five- Undercaffienated Angry Doctors

"You're worse than Jim! Fights here and there! Picking up strays! You're crazy!"

Elaine sighed and shrugged apologetically towards Pavel, Who looked embarrassed. Obviously Doctor McCoy had not yet had enough coffee this morning.

"I still kicked his _aehf_," she muttered darkly.

"True enough. But you've still got a sprained ankle," he scolded her, "You're only sixteen and already you've got a track record a mile wide."

Pavel looked surprised, "You are only sixteen? I'm fourteen."

Elaine smiled, "Sweet. Wait'll you meet Jim. He's my older brother. Before you say anything McCoy, I'm the adopted younger ginger sibling."

"How…"

"I'm telepathic. Betazoid, y'know," she replied, tapping her forehead. He scowled. Pavel snickered.

"What does aehf mean anyway?" McCoy wondered aloud.

"It means ass, like you know, donkey," Elaine deadpanned.

"In what language?" Pavel asked incredulously.

"Romulan," was all she replied.

"Alrighty, you're good to go," McCoy told them.

"Bye-bye!" Elaine called out behind her, already dragging Pavel behind her.

Kirk POV-

Jim Kirk was talking to a blonde, attempting to steer the topic away from her ex-boyfriend and on to a different topic. He knew she was trying to flirt with him. He was attuned to that by now. He was about to reply to a question that she had asked when he heard his name being yelled behind him. He turned around. A little redheaded teenager ran up to him, dragging a teenage boy behind her. Jim sighed.

"Gimme a sec, I gotta deal with the younger sibling," he told the blonde apologetically. She nodded. He turned towards Elaine.

"What do you want," he demanded.

"Nice manners. You a Tellarite?" Elaine smirked, "This is my new roommate. His name is Pavel." The boy behind her waved, "Hello!"

"You're crazy, Elaine. You know that right?" Jim told her.

"Yep," she replied, smiling. Jim sighed and turned back around to talk to the blonde, only to find her gone.

"Great! You chased her away before I even got to know her name!" Jim whined.

"You can always go find her again. She can't have walked off far away by now," Elaine remarked. Jim scowled.

"Fine," he muttered walking away.

OC POV-

"Is he zat one boy my old roommate told me always hung around ze classrooms to talk to ze girls?" Pavel inquired.

"Yup! It's my brother, the playboy," Elaine replied, "Come on, it's lunchtime. I can introduce you to my friend Nyota."

**AN- My longest chapter yet! Hope that you all will check out my new story. Don't get into any fights, cadets!**


	6. Chapter Six

**AN- I haven't updated in a while, I know… life. I have two new stories now and a website. The two new stories are kinda cool, I think. The first one is a Star Trek Reboot crossover with Star Wars. It's called Child of Two Worlds. The second one is a DeviantART exclusive called Beginning of the End. The author on that one is ~ninjazzkat. The website is ninjazzkat98 dot wix dot com slash trek-wars. Yea, I know, funny way of typing it. Now for the special feature!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own, never will. Am I J.J. Abrams? Hell to the fucking no!**

New Friends, Older Enemies

Elaine Kirk had been at Starfleet Academy for seven months now. She could sense a change coming. A change that would expose the oldest enemy Starfleet had ever known. She just didn't know who or what they were. Everyone could feel the change, though. Everyone could…

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Elaine was walking silently along the pathway between the Starfleet Hanger building and Starfleet Medical when she heard shouts of surprise. Startled, Elaine turned her head in the direction of the shouts. A holographic man had appeared to her left. She noticed similar shouts of surprise across campus.

_"We are a humanitarian group. If you turn over the Vulcan woman Elizabeth and the human girl named Angel, you will not be harmed. You have two days. This is the order of Terra Prime,_" the holographic man said before he disappeared. Elaine swore harshly in Romulan before pressing her finger to her mandatory Section 31 ear bud.

"This is Death Angel. Terra Prime is making a lot of demands, Admiral Reed. All over campus. Orders?" she reported.

"Standby, Agent 318," her controller, T'Pol, ordered.

"Copy that," she replied. As she was waiting for a reply, she remembered that Elizabeth was the name of her counselor when she was a kid. A _Vulcan_ counselor. That froze Elaine's thought process for a few milliseconds. So Elizabeth had been her counselor. What about the name Angel? That did sound familiar. It was the name that Elaine used most often when she went undercover. Always in different ways. So Terra Prime wanted Elaine and her former counselor, but why? What had they done to get Terra Prime's attention? This was bad. This was really bad.

"Agent 318, I have a special task for you. Meet me at the Section 31 Headquarters," T'Pol ordered her. She sounded strained. That was really abnormal, at least for a Vulcan. She flicked her hand towards the knife on her belt, but refrained from grabbing it. She'd go see T'Pol, alright.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

"What do you mean she's your daughter!?" Elaine yelled. T'Pol winced at the volume of her voice.

"She was a Terra Prime experiment. Terra Prime stole my DNA and that of her father, Commander Charles Tucker III. Elizabeth's name was used by my other daughter, T'Lia when she traveled to Earth nine years ago. She never did forgive herself for that," T'Pol said quietly.

"So what's your mission for me?" the teenager surprised T'Pol with her calm appearance.

"It is very complex…" T'Pol began.

**AN- I'm a bitch, ain't I? Oh well, I don't really give a flying fuck. I wouldn't even give one if fucks could fly. I have many new stories! I have a total of six stories now, including a Christmas one that will probably end after Christmas, like in February or something like that. For those of you who do not care about any of my other stories, I give you three things: a double facepalm, a STFU, and a GTFO. Any questions? REVIEW! (please?)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**AN- Welcome to the new chapter of this fine story. I'm really sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter to this story in a long time! I have been so busy with my other stories that I completely forgot this one!**

Chapter Seven

Elaine muttered a particularly vulgar Andorian curse. Why did Terra Prime re-surface now? Why not years ago? And why with the same name? People are so confusing.

"What's the plan again?" Elaine hissed at her companion. Her companion was a woman of Vulcan descent named T'Les. She was T'Pol's niece, apparently.

"We're supposed to get their attention," T'Les whispered.

"Got it!" Elaine replied. She had accidentally fallen asleep during the briefing. T'Pol hadn't been very happy with her when she had woken up.

Below them, Terra Prime agents moved around beneath the ledge they were scouting from. The agents were loud and obnoxious and had no obvious training. Maybe they were pretending to be amateurs. Most likely not. No one could foul up that bad.

"Maybe we can jump down and attack one of them. That would get their attention all right!" Elaine whispered excitedly to T'Les. The Vulcan woman shook her head.

"That is not a good idea. Perhaps we can distract them by moving something somehow. We don't want to draw their attention to us," T'Les suggested. A light bulb went off in Elaine's head.

"Got it! I'm telekinetic. I can use my abilities to move a box of explosives and make it look like it was unbalanced. That wouldn't draw any attention to us, right?" Elaine whispered.

"Perfect!" the older woman said, "But which box to move?"

Elaine closed her eyes. There was an unstable box about sixty meters from their position. It would be hard to move, but Elaine could do it.

"Maybe that box about sixty meters from us. I could move that," Elaine stated.

"Do it. But wait for my mark," T'Les whispered.

They waited for a crowd to develop around a speaker who stood underneath the box.

"Three, two, mark!" T'Les said in a low voice. Elaine closed her eyes and envisioned the box moving forward. When she opened her eyes, she was rewarded by the box pitching forward and falling into the crowd gathered underneath it. Screams echoed through the cavern as Elaine and T'Les slipped out.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Pavel sat in his class, feeling nervous for his friend. Elaine was usually in this class, but had not been for the past two days. Pavel was worried she might be sick, or kidnapped. By Academy rule, he had to wait another two days before he could report something like this. These were the thoughts he was thinking when the door opened and Elaine walked in as if nothing was wrong.

"Cadet. Do you have any explanations as to why you have been absent the last two days?" the instructor asked her.

"If you have any questions, you may speak to former Commander T'Pol. I was assisting her in a rather touchy matter. Sir," she replied. The instructor glared at her as she set her bag down and pulled her jacket off, revealing a simple workout outfit consisting of tennis shoes, some tight black pants, and a tight tank top that was also black. Some of the students stared at her.

"Is there a problem? Or are you too cowardly to say anything?" Elaine smirked at them. Their eyes averted.

"Well, Cadet Kirk, since you think you can miss my classes and then lie to me about the rea-" the instructor tried to say.

Elaine's eyes flashed, "Excuse me? Did you just call me a liar? I don't think so. What I was doing is classified under Article Fourteen, Section Thirty-One of the original Starfleet Charter. If you think you have the authority to question me further, you may speak with Commander T'Pol herself. Now if you would refrain from calling me a liar, I would appreciate that!"

The instructor paled slightly, "I see your point. Let's continue. How about you show us some moves that you know since you feel fit to skip this class for two days?"

Elaine sighed. She muttered something under her breath as she beckoned the instructor forward. He smirked and stepped forward. She smiled and kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him down.

He jumped back up, furious.

"Is that how you want to play, Cadet? Let's go!" the instructor snarled. He swung at her. Elaine ducked and grabbed his fist as he swung a second time. She then proceeded to flip him over her shoulder and slam him to the ground. She then swung him up into the air and sent him sailing, only to slam hard into the wall.

"That form is called bitch mode. I hope you remember that. Of course, some of that was _Suus Mahna_, a Vulcan martial art. I find myself proficient in that. Lesson over," Elaine said. Her eyes flashed. Pavel backed up a step. She looked scary as hell. Why was she so angry?

"Elaine, why are you so angry?" Pavel asked the young woman. She frowned.

"Because the same people who broadcasted across campus are trying to hurt a friend of mine. So yes, I am entitled to be a bit of a bitch. And that douche of an instructor called me a liar and refused to trust me. That leads to him getting his ass kicked," Elaine said, fuming.

The instructor stood, a little shaky, "Cadet. Would you mind explaining yourself? Where did you learn that?"

"I spent two years at a… private school. One of the main focuses was self-defense. I also took some mixed martial arts lessons from a friend," Elaine said sweetly. He scowled at her.

"You will regret this! You can't just walk in and beat the stuffing out of an instructor," he said.

"Sir, you invited that. I can't help you were stupid enough to piss off a hormonal teenage girl. Just saying!" Elaine said as she put her hands up, "If you like, I'll walk myself to Pike's office right now. Anything to get the hell out of this class."

"Go ahead. I'll be filing a report. You might as well pack your bags on the way there, because I'll make sure you are thrown out!" he said as she walked out, stopping to grab her bag and her coat. She smirked as she walked out.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

"So you just kicked his ass because he insulted your honor! Kirk, you can't just do that!" Pike sighed, "Sometimes I wonder why the hell they even let you in Starfleet."

"They let me in because of my skill sets," Elaine said briskly, "He was trying to get me to reveal information that is classified under Article Fourteen, Section Thirty-One of the original Starfleet charter. I told him that, too. He just didn't want to listen. That and he told me to show him what I know. As a cadet, I am supposed to listen to orders, right? That's what I did."

Jim, who was sitting next to her because he had picked another fight, looked slightly miffed, "So what exactly was all that bullshit about a private school? You went to the Starfleet branch on Betazed. Where else were you?"

Pike looked at Elaine, "My question exactly."

"I met a boy there. He was very gifted, and not in that way, Jim! He was telekinetic, like me. He said he knew someone who could teach me to control my abilities. He introduced me to a Romulan woman, who then introduced me to a Klingon. The Klingon's name is Kora. She was an instructor to others. She took me in and taught me a lot about how to control and use my abilities. Since then, I have gone back every summer and learned more. For a Klingon, Kora's actually pretty cool," Elaine explained.

Pike looked startled, "So that rogue Klingon IS in Federation space. Well, that helps us."

"Wait, so you actually met a Romulan? What do they look like? Is it true that they look kind of like Vulcans?" Jim shot questions at her rapid-fire.

"Give me a damn second, Jim! Yes, I met a Romulan. And they look a helluva a lot like Vulcans, except they have an eye-brow ridge. So, yes, they do look kind of like Vulcans," Elaine answered with a huff.

Pike sighed, "I'm keeping you in Starfleet for one reason, Elaine. That's because when the time comes for the _Enterprise_ to launch, you will be graduating. I can't think of anyone else I would want to serve as a Security officer on _Enterprise_."

Elaine blushed, "Captain Pike, there are other people! I'm hardly qualified!"

Pike smiled, "Because you're still a first-year Cadet. When you hit about your third year, you will truly understand why people tend to gawk. Because they know you have potential. And you will use it."

Elaine looked confused for a minute, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that there are some people in Starfleet who want to bring BOTH of you down. Because of who you are. There are differences between the two of you that they pick up on easily. This is what they will use against you. So be careful. Got it?" Pike told them rather matter of factly.

Both Jim and Elaine nodded. Elaine sensed something suddenly.

"Captain Pike, can you please keep a channel open with Starfleet Security just in case. I sense something hostile nearby. Very close to this room," Elaine whispered, "I think they heard this entire conversation. That could be bad."

Pike muttered a few curses under his breath, "Dammit. Alright, just start talking like you guys are asking about what classes to take next year. Got it?"

Elaine and Jim nodded. The two cadets started pestering Pike like any cadet would a supervisor.

"So what engineering class do you think I should take next year, Captain? I was thinking the Shuttle Engineering 101 class. Maybe it could help me get my secondary career path sorted out, don't you think?" Elaine rattled off questions. Jim grinned. The girl was a damn good actor. Where did she get the skills?

Pike nodded, playing the part of an unconcerned supervisor, "Perhaps. Take whatever class you want. Just don't flunk it, Cadet Smith, like you did your first year engineering class. God, what the hell did I do to get such genius cadets?!"

Jim jumped in at that point, "I'm concerned that Cadet Smith may not be ready for it. She seems to pay little attention in her language classes as it is. I do not think that this cadet has the skills to do anything but clean decks."

Elaine put on a pouty face, "But sir! I really want to be an engineer. The stupid aptitude test put me in communications because I knew some Andorian that my friend took four years to teach me! And it was two words! I want to be an engineer!"

"Not with that attitude you won't, Cadet Smith. So stop your whining and get to work. You will be a communications officer. You have no other skills. The aptitude tests put you in communications because you simply have no other skills. Honestly, you would be best as a ship's cook, but we have replicators, so we don't need cooks. Starfleet could have turned you away, but with your home life, we weren't going to be that cruel. So suck it up and move on. You are a Starfleet cadet. Show some pride," Pike yawned, "So, Instructor Harris, what do you think about the weather that Florida is having to deal with?"

"It's pretty bad. My family just moved there. Last I heard, they were sleeping in the back of that old pickup Dad used to use for work. Thank God that they have a cover over the back of it, or they would wake up soaking wet every day," Jim played along. Elaine held up seven fingers. So there were seven morons at the door. Elaine then proceeded to make a gesture that looked like she was breaking a door down. Lovely. They HAD to try to bust down the door!

Pike nodded and reached under his desk. He came up with a phase pistol. Pike nodded at Elaine and said, "You might as well keep doing what you do, Cadet Smith."

Elaine grinned and pulled a pistol out of her boot. She tossed this one to Jim and pulled another one out of her belt. She nodded and Pike and made a series of quick gestures. He sighed and nodded.

"Since, you are confused, Instructor Harris, that meant 'Queen to E-3 and King to F-2'. Got it?" Elaine whispered to him.

"Got it," Jim replied in a low voice. They were gonna be holed up here for a few hours it looked like. Yay.

**AN- Oh yea! Cliffhanger! How you like me now? *giggles* Just kidding. There's still a cliffhanger, though. See y'all next time. Jolan'tru.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- So, in case you are wondering, this is a time skip. I'll have some parts in future chapters where they complete what happened at the end of last chapter, but I really need to get ahead on this story. This has two more months to go through, and then the summer. The sequel to this story will be out hopefully by Christmas of this year. And yes, I haven't gotten very far on the prequel to this. I've decided to split that up into about two or three stories because I really don't want to have to type numerous chapters for just one story. I'm trying to keep most of my stories down to about ten to fifteen chapters. Well, enough of my rambling. On to the story!**

Chapter Eight

Jim Kirk was bored out of his mind. Bones was rambling about something and it was irritating the hell out of him. He decided to try to sneak off to this bakery place that was over by the Academy track and sports complex. Just as he was sneaking out of the room, Bones pointed at him silently and gave him a warning glare.

"Really?" Jim complained, drawing glances from the three other people in the room.

"Yes, now sit back down. Why the hell are you trying to sneak out of here anyway?" Bones replied, clearly irritated.

"'Cause I'm hungry, Bones! I didn't have time to eat this morning because you decided to call this little group meeting at an ungodly hour. Besides, I wanted to go talk to Mandy!" Jim said.

"Who's Mandy?" Luna DeHarris asked him. The human girl was pretty. She had long brown hair usually worn in a braid or bun along with stunning green eyes. Jim often drooled over her figure, which the cadet uniform really helped.

"She's this hot cashier who works at the bakery down by the sports complex. Her shift starts in ten minutes," Jim said innocently. Luna just favored him with a distinctly un-amused glare.

Bones muttered a particularly vulgar curse in Andorian.

"Jim, are you fucking serious? You want to skip out on this so you can go flirt with a cashier at a bakery?" he sighed, fed the fuck up with Jim's antics.

"Yep. Pretty much," Jim replied cheekily.

"Fine. You know what, go! You can always make this up later. Say… over the weekend at some point," Bones said before pointing at the door. Jim sauntered out and headed up to the bakery. Just as he was getting there, he noticed an Andorian guy kneeling over a blue backpack.

"Sir!" the Andorian called out, "Is this yours? I found it here and I can't find any identification on it at all."

A Tellarite walking by snorted a dismissal before continuing on his merry way. Jim sprinted over to the guy. Elaine had mentioned something like this. A backpack she had seen on her last mission, which just so happened to be blue.

"Sir!" Jim yelled, trying to pull the Andorian away, "It's a damn bomb!"

Both men noticed the beeping noise at that moment. They saw the timer counting down to zero. It was at five. Jim pulled the Andorian away and just as the bomb went off, he threw himself over the man.

The last thing Jim heard before falling unconscious was a high-pitched shriek of pain.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Elaine heard her instructor yelling at her, but her mind was far from the classroom. He shoved her and she punched him.

"What the he-," he snapped before being cut off by the sound of an explosion. Elaine felt a wave of pain through her empathic abilities and leapt over the fallen instructor.

"All of you!" she yelled down the hallway, Pavel right behind her, "Get down to the sports complex, NOW!"

Students and instructors issued from classrooms into the hallway. Instructors ordered students around and Elaine immediately joined the instructors in giving orders.

A surly looking cadet sneered when she gave him an order. He was a fourth year.

"Who are you to give orders?" he laughed.

"Cadet Agent Elaine Kirk, Second Class, of Starfleet Intelligence. If you have a problem, you may request a meeting with Admiral Reed. Now move!" she ordered, not in the mood for anyone's shit today. The cadet moved, gathering others and racing off to the sports complex.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Admiral Jonathan Archer ducked a metal beam that a cadet was carrying. These cadets were everywhere. He was surprised to see some of the other Admirals grabbing debris and dragging it towards the soccer field, where a group of fourth-year cadets were collecting debris to be recycled.

"Jon! Wait up!" the familiar voice of Admiral Malcolm Reed called out. Jon stopped and turned to Malcolm. Following Malcolm was the all-too familiar form of Commander T'Pol, who was rumored to be finally preparing to retire from Starfleet.

"Malcolm. T'Pol. Glad to see you could make it. Just like old times, huh? Now all we need are Hoshi, Travis, Jay, and Trip," he gave the pair a sad smile. He noticed T'Pol flinch a little at the mention of Trip. T'Pol and Trip had ended up marrying, and even had a daughter, named T'Lia. Trip had sadly died about twenty years ago. The only good thing about that was that he died in peace. He had never gotten to see his granddaughter, though. Jon had never even met young T'Mir, who T'Lia said looked a lot like Trip, just a female Vulcan version of him.

"What about me?" came the voice of Hoshi Sato-Reed. She was carrying a small parcel and set it on the ground. Malcolm helped her grab some debris and run it over with some sort of scanner.

"Glad to see you, Hosh. Maybe now we can figure something out," Jon grinned. T'Les, T'Pol and Malcolm's niece was also there, ordering a few hapless cadets around. T'Les was the daughter of T'Pol's twin brother and Malcolm's older sister. Hoshi had never stopped teasing the pair about that.

"Well, I think I just did," Hoshi said, looking up, "Terra Prime set off this bomb. They used the exact same configuration and materials that they did in the Starbase One bombing five years ago.

"Oh shit," was Jon's only reply.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Christopher Pike sighed. He was on leave for the next two weeks and quite frankly, it was boring as hell. So, Chris decided to switch on the news. He was immediately sucked into the breaking news segment. What the hell was this?

"-_a bombing at Starfleet Academy. The following footage may be inappropriate for viewers under the age of thirteen years old."_

The following footage showed an Andorian asking about a backpack he had found. A cadet went over to him and tried to help him. Both stared at the backpack when it started beeping. They ran, and just as it went off, the footage froze. The snapshot was crystal clear.

"_As you can see, the Andorian male has been identified as the Chancellor of Andoria's personal assistant. The cadet in the picture has yet to be identified by Starfleet- Wait, we have his name now. This cadet is Cadet James T. Kirk, a first year cadet at the Academy. Our sources at the Academy say that a small team has already determined the prime suspects in the bombing. The team consists of Admirals Jonathan Archer and Malcolm Reed, Doctor Hoshi Sato-Reed, and Commander T'Pol. We take you now to our reporter in the field, Cheryl Grey."_

The image cut to a stunning blond with brown eyes. She was in a reporter's uniform and was already talking frantically.

"_As far as we can tell, Jeff, the cadets and instructors here at Starfleet Academy are putting out all of their effort in helping with the clean-up and medical care of the injured. So far, there have been two reported deaths and seventeen reported injuries, ten of these from the immediate blast. So far, the Chancellor's aide and Cadet Kirk are reported missing. Here to answer a few questions about the wounded and missing is Doctor Leonard McCoy, a first-year here."_

Leonard McCoy appeared onscreen. He looked tired, but pissed.

"_Doctor, I have reports here that a few high ranking officers of the Federation were caught in the blast radius. My sources state that two of these officials happen to be Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan and his wife, Lady Amanda Grayson. Can you tell the viewers anything about their conditions?_"

Leonard snorted, "_Nothing much to say. Just a few bruises and scratches, but the Lady does have a minor concussion. As far as I can tell you, they're already back at the Vulcan Consulate. As for the others that you're probably about to mention, why don't you go wander around, sweetheart. I've got work to do."_

Chris grinned. That was definitely Leonard McCoy, alright.

He listened with half an ear as he contacted Starfleet Command's Leave Department. It was a tiny department that was housed in a room the size of a supply closet, but it worked.

Strangely, he was re-routed to the Admiralty Offices. He was gifted with the dour visage of Commander Brinkley, the aide for Admiral West.

"Commander," Pike greeted the older man, "I need to speak with the Leave Department, but I was transferred over here. What the hell?"

Brinkley sighed, "_Look, Captain. We have an emergency on our hands. The Leave Department is shut down and all officers are to be recalled immediately. Including you.__**"**_

__Pike grinned, "I was actually going to see about postponing the rest of my leave. What time does the next shuttle get to Malibu?"

Brinkley rubbed his eyes, a habit of the old commander when he was tired and/or pissed off.

"_I can get a lock on your badge right now. Put your uniform on, Captain, and I'll have you beamed over to the blast site ASAP. Which is in about five minutes._"

"Make it three," Pike ordered, already pulling on his uniform and throwing his gear in a bag, "I'm tagging a bag for direct transport to my quarters. Make sure that it gets there.

Brinkley just nodded and initiated the transporter process.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

James Kirk woke up with a groan. An Andorian sat across from him under a slab of rock that had buckled, trapping them.

"Thank you," the Andorian said quietly.

Jim nodded, "You're welcome. So, what's your name?"

"I am Veshri, the personal aide to the Chancellor of Andoria," he said proudly.

"I bet you get paid real well," Jim laughed, sitting up, "James T. Kirk, first year cadet here."

"Son of George Kirk," Veshri said.

Jim winced, "Yup, that's my old man."

"If he had not done what he had, my wife would have died on the _Kelvin_. I have your father to thank for our two children," the Andorian said with a sad smile.

Jim nodded, "I have him to thank for my life and for the fact that I'm here."

Veshri was about to say something else when the rock slab above them shook slightly, then rose a few inches. Jim coughed as the dust went in his mouth. A human head poked through the gap, which was now two feet.

"You truly are a dumbass, Kirk," Captain Christopher Pike, Commandant of Cadets, told him.

Jim managed a grin when he stopped coughing, "Yea, love you too, Captain Pike."

Pike sighed and threw a rope down the three feet, "No tricks, Jim. Or Elaine just might drop that rock on your head."

Jim sighed and motioned the Andorian man towards the rope first, "Go ahead. This way, you won't be trapped when my sister tries to kill me."

Veshri laughed and made his way up the rope with skill that Jim had not expected in a person who had a cushy desk job. He must be a former Guardsman, then.

"Your turn, Jim!" Elaine's voice called down to him. Jim sighed as he grabbed the rope and made his way up it.

When he got to the top, Elaine was standing there, talking with an older Vulcan woman. If she wasn't the typical Vulcan straight-laced woman, Jim would totally ask her on a date. She had long light brown hair and dark brown human eyes. Jim was still watching when he saw the Vulcan laugh.

When the Vulcan woman walked over to Jim, he saw that she wasn't really his type.

"Hello, Cadet Kirk," she greeted him, "I'm Commander T'Les Reed of Starfleet Intelligence. When you have been treated for any injuries, we would like to debrief you on what you saw prior to the explosion."

"Ma'am, I would be happy to," Jim said, "But I would rather help with the clean-up than be sitting in a nice, cushy chair chatting it up with some officer when people are actually working. I'll make an appointment through Elaine. I know she's one of you guys."

Commander Reed sighed, "Look, Kirk. Two things: One, it was an order. Two, you aren't supposed to know who exactly our agents are."

"Two things for you, Commander," Jim snorted, "One, I'll go through Pike, Archer, or Reed if I need to and two, she's my sister. I also know she's in S-31, so your point is illogical."

Her eyes flashed, "You will report by 1700 hours and not a minute later. We will continue this conversation there. And Kirk?"

"Yes?" he said with his best shit-eating grin.

"I'm not big into logic. I'm not even full Vulcan. So watch yourself," she warned him before turning sharply on her heel and walking briskly away.

Jim sighed and jogged over to where Bones was standing, being interviewed by a hot reporter.

"Bones!" he called out. Both people turned towards him. Bones muttered something and went over to him with a tricorder.

"Let's see… bruises, dusty lungs, a couple of cuts… nothing much," Bones was about to walk away when he jacked Jim with a damn hypospray.

"What the hell was that for!?" Jim yelped.

"For scaring the shit out of me," Bones said before he left Jim with the reporter chick.

"What's your name?" Jim asked, grinning.

"Cheryl Grey," she said, "I'd like to ask you a few questions, Cadet Kirk."

"Go ahead," Jim sighed.

"What was your experience before the bomb went off?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, ma'am. Starfleet Command wants to debrief me before I tell the press. The same goes for the Andorian, Veshri," Jim replied coolly. She looked downcast.

"Oh. Well then. I'll just have to get it from Starfleet Command," she said icily.

"Good luck getting that past Archer and Reed. Or even Commander Reed. Any one of them would willingly kick your pretty little ass to keep that from being revealed to the public prematurely and causing a global panic. Not even the Vulcans could stop that. So let's keep this at a doozy instead of a humdinger, okay?" Jim snapped, his temper close to breaking.

Grey looked startled and then looked down at her feet, her blond hair swaying gently in the soft breeze, "Very well, Cadet Kirk. Thank you for your time."

Jim smiled, "No problem, Miss Grey. I've always got time for a beautiful woman such as yourself."

He saw her blushing as he walked away.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Nyota Uhura ducked as a fourth year cadet ran by her, waving a giant piece of metal over his head. She sighed and continued jogging towards the bakery, trying to find the source of the pained cries.

"Over here!" a voice called out. Hoshi Sato-Reed, Nyota's language professor this year, was crouched over a limp form.

Nyota went from a jog to a full-out sprint as she raced towards the older woman. Admiral Malcolm Reed was already there by the time Nyota got there, breathless.

Hoshi looked up, "Nyota! Where is Doctor McCoy or one of the other doctors?"

Nyota coughed briefly and then replied, "Over at the triage tent. People are coming in complaining of smoke inhalation."

"Please go find a doctor. This woman is dying!" Hoshi said.

Just as Nyota was about to run off and find one, a reporter appeared.

"Can I ask you a few questions, Admiral Reed?" the woman asked.

He glared at her, "Not know, dammit! Get a doctor, this woman is severely injured!"

The reporter looked startled, "Jorgé, get a doctor!"

"Already here!" came the familiar voice of Leonard McCoy.

He ran over and crouched next to the woman.

"Mandy, right?" he asked. She nodded weakly.

"Well, stay alive, 'cause Jim was really looking forward to that date. He was even willing to skip out on a group he signed up for just to meet you when your shift started," McCoy said. Hoshi and Malcolm exchanged looks of sorrow.

"Uhura!" McCoy said sternly, "Go get me three medtechs, a stretcher, and an emergency medkit. Now!"

Nyota ran as fast as she could to the medical tents that had been set up to care for the wounded. She was stopped by a person wearing a captain's uniform.

"Cadet Uhura! I need you to go up to the linguistics lab and try to translate a message we just received," Captain Christopher Pike ordered her.

"But Captain!" she protested, "I need to get help!"

"I'm ahead of you, Cadet," he said, gesturing to the team behind him that was running towards Doctor McCoy, "I'll send Mrs. Sato-Reed up to help you in a couple of minutes."

Nyota nodded and dashed off to the Archer Hall, where the primary linguistics labs were. She was joined by a Vulcan officer who carried on a conversation on the way there, directing her as to the possible languages the message could be in.

"Cadet Uhura," Lieutenant Commander Spock greeted her, "Commander Reed."

"Lieutenant Commander," Nyota said respectfully. Commander Reed simply nodded and jogged over to a station to look over another officer's shoulder. Rumor had it amongst the cadets that she was being considered for the post of Captain of the new flagship, but was likely to turn it down.

"I was sent here by Captain Pike to translate the message," she reported. The Vulcan nodded and directed her towards a panel that was outlined in blue, marking it as a student access panel. Nyota sat down and immediately recognized the language.

"Lieutenant Commander! The message is in a mix of Romulan and Klingon common dialects. It'll take me about ten minutes to translate it," she reported crisply. Spock simply nodded and continued to make his rounds in the lab.

When Nyota finished translating the message, she gasped.

"Lieutenant Commander! I have the message," she yelled across the lab, "Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes, Cadet," he said, "However, if you would read it in a quieter tone."

"Yes sir!" Nyota said, "It reads: I request a meeting with but three. The first is the protester. The second is the scientist. The third is the one with the talented tongue. Meet me at the corner of the two streets named after previous Earth leaders at the hour of moonrise."

"Perhaps you did not translate it correctly," Spock concluded after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"No sir I did not," Nyota said confidently, "It's a riddle. Three people: The protester, the scientist, and the one with the talented tongue, most likely a linguist. The scientist might be you, Lieutenant Commander, while the protestor is you, Commander Reed. But who is the linguist?"

"Isn't it clear?" Hoshi Sato-Reed said from the doorway, "It's you, Nyota. I for one have never seen a better linguist in my time and neither has Jon, Malcolm, or even T'Pol. And that's high praise coming from a Vulcan."

Nyota blushed, "Whatever you say, Hoshi. "The corner of two streets named after previous Earth leaders at the hour of moonrise" must mean to meet at the corner of Washington Street and Adams Boulevard at sunset, or as some call it, moonrise."

"Very astute of you, Cadet Uhura," Commander Reed said. "Well then, Cadet. You just got your first civvies mission."

"What is that?" Nyota asked.

"A mission where we blend in with the civilians," Reed said, grinning as she passed Nyota on her way to the door, "Better dress up nice, Cadet. I'm letting you pick the security guy who'll act like your date. A double date would be the best cover, 'cause two Vulcans and a human is gonna draw some attention. Lieutenant Commander? May I see you in my office at your earliest convenience?"

Nyota hurried to her quarters and grabbed her roommate on the way. Gaila Roe protested, but went along with it anyway.

When they got to their quarters, Gaila closed the door and rounded on Nyota.

"Okay, what the hell, Nyota?" she said, irritated, "Where have you been?"

"I need your help, Gaila," Nyota explained, "I was translating a message and was assigned to go along on a mission here in town along with Commander Reed and Lieutenant Commander Spock. First things first: I need a security guy to act as my date. Secondly, I need to look nice."

Gaila squealed, "Girl! I know just what to do with you!"

**AN- So, here's the end of this chapter. I really can't type anymore, my hands and wrists hurt like hell. But yea, I've gotta update all my stories in about thirteen days, or by the end of the school year. So, Here I am, trying my hardest to get all of this typed and put online when the only computers I can use to put it online are controlled by people who think this website has games. They probably saw the tab on the homepage and flipped shit. Well, I'm gonna leave you with one question to answer for me.**

**+Which of my OCs should have sent the message (There's only three that could have and one leads to a crossover)?**

**Zafriana, the Romulan Tal Shiar officer who has a familial connection to Earth and a hatred for Terra Prime,**

**T'Mir, the Vulcan Jedi Padawan who would have been Elizabeth's niece had Elizabeth lived, or**

**Kora, the rogue Klingon who trained Elaine and is quite skilled with a bat'leth.**

**So, which one should it be? I'll be taking reviews as answers. I'll give you guys over the summer to review before I post another chapter. Just so y'all know, I have the email address for my fanfiction account connected to my phone so I'll always know what you guys have to say!**

**Well, this is it for the school year, ladies and gentlemen. Just as Elaine's first year of school will be over in about five more chapters, mine will be over on May 16, one day before Star Trek: Into Darkness is released, which will lead to more fanfiction glory here. Jolan'tru.**

**P.S.- Follow zacharyquinto on Instagram. He posted a pic showing the preparations in London for the release.**


End file.
